tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Contents Page
Welcome to the TSR MHoC Wiki's Contents Page. You can find a list of current and retired members on the [[Member Contents Page|'Member Contents Page']]. Parties At present, there are four political parties in the Model House of Commons: * Conservative Party * Labour Party * Liberal Democrats Party * Libertarian Party There have also been several [[Independents|'Independents']] in the past too. Defunct Parties The Model House of Commons has seen a variety of parties since its formation. Some have since been deleted, usually due to inactivity and a terminal decline in membership. There are eight former parties from the Model House of Commons that longer exist: * [[British Nationalist Party|'British Nationalist Party']] * [[Centre Party|'Centre Party']] * Green Party * [[Monster Raving Loony Party|'Monster Raving Loony Party']] * [[National Liberal Party|'National Liberal Party']] * [[Respect Party|'Respect Party']] * [[Scottish Nationalist Party|'Scottish Nationalist Party']] * Socialist Party * National Conservatives The Crisis Committee is now also defunct but it was a cross-party group, not a single party. The Crisis Committee Constitution dictated how it was run. Cabinet Positions Whilst some governments may choose to add, remove or combine certain Cabinet positions, below you can find pages on the most significant ones: * [[Prime Minister|'Prime Minister']] * [[Deputy Prime Minister|'Deputy Prime Minister']] | * [[Chancellor of the Exchequer|'Chancellor of the Exchequer']] * Chief Secretary to the Treasury * Government Chief Whip *'Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills' *'Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government' *'Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport' *'Secretary of State for Defence' *'Secretary of State for Education' *'Secretary of State for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs' *'Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs' *'Secretary of State for Health' *'Secretary of State for the Home Department' *'Secretary of State for International Development' *'Secretary of State for Justice' *'Secretary of State for Transport' *'Secretary of State for Work and Pensions' Shadow Cabinet Positions Whilst some oppositions may choose to add, remove or combine certain Shadow Cabinet positions, below you can find pages on the most significant ones: * Leader of the Opposition * Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer * Shadow Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills * Shadow Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government ' * 'Shadow Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport * Shadow Secretary of State for Defence * Shadow Secretary of State for Education * Shadow[[Shadow Secretary of State for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs| Secretary of State for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs]] *'Shadow Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs' *'Shadow Secretary of State for Health' *'Shadow Secretary of State for the Home Department' *'Shadow Secretary of State for International Development' *'Shadow Secretary of State for Justice' *'Shadow Secretary of State for Transport' *'Shadow Secretary of State for Work and Pensions' Other Positions In addition to the Cabinet and Shadow Cabinet roles, there are other significant positions that members can hold in the MHoC: * Speaker of the Commons * Deputy Speaker of the Commons * Father of the House * MP Those with very Lengthy Tenures 'serving as Speaker, Deputy Speaker and party positions are honoured in a list. Items for Debate * 'Amendment * Bill * Budget Report * Motion * Motion of No Confidence * Petition * Referendum * Statement * Statement of Intent You can also find a list of crises on the Crisis Committee page. Elections You can find a list of all previous General Elections and By-Elections on the [[Elections|'Elections']] page. Types of Elections * General Election * By-Election There are details about Speakership elections and Deputy Speakership elections on the Speaker and Deputy Speaker pages. General Elections * 14th General Election * 15th General Election * 17th General Election * 18th General Election * 20th General Election * 21st General Election * 22nd General Election * 23rd General Election * 24th General Election * 25th General Election * 26th General Election By-Elections * By-Election V * By-Election VI * By-Election VII * By-Election VIII * By-Election IX * By-Election X * By-Election XI Speakership Elections * Speakership Election, January 2017 * Speakership Election, March 2017 * Speakership Election, June 2017 * Speakership Election, December 2017 Deputy Speakership Elections * Deputy Speakership Election, February 2017 * Deputy Speakership Election, January 2018 Governments * [[Government of the 21st Parliament|'Government of the 21st Parliament']] * Government of the 22nd Parliament * Government of the 23rd Parliament * Government of the 24th Parliament * Government of the 25th Parliament * First Government of the 26th Parliament * Second Government of the 26th Parliament Shadow Cabinets * Shadow Cabinet of the 21st Parliament * Shadow Cabinet of the 22nd Parliament * Shadow Cabinet of the 23rd Parliament * Shadow Cabinet of the 24th Parliament * Shadow Cabinet of the 25th Parliament * Shadow Cabinet of the 26th Parliament Parliamentary Terms * 23rd Parliamentary Term * 24th Parliamentary Term * 25th Parliamentary Term * 26th Parliamentary Term Controversies * Aphgate I * Aphgate II * Birkgate * It's a Shame Series of Scandals * Libgate * Trappinggate In addition the major scandals, there have been several other controversies too. Miscellaneous * Ad Hoc * Commons Bar * Constituency Proposals * Hansard * MHoC Constitution * MHoC Guidance Document * House of Commons * House of Lords Proposals * Laws * MHoC Awards * MHoC Press * Motions Hansard * Party Membership * Privy Council * Rejected Submissions Admin * [[Errors|'Errors']] * Suggestions/To Do * Templates * [[What and When to Update|'What and When to Update']]